Falling for a Soldier
by MrsBrantDaugherty
Summary: Colonel Jones' seventeen year old daughter falls in love with Patrick Clarke who is a solider. Their relationship is illegal because a solider can't date a teenager. They decided to keep their relationship secretly until she is pregnant with his child. Patrick/OC.
1. Welcome to Fort Marshall

17-year-old Melody Jones was in a moving van going from San Antonio, Texas to Fort Marshall, South Carolina. Why is she living in a military base you ask? It's because that her father is in the army...a colonel to be exact. Her mom is a retired lieutenant. Her brother is currently in Afghanistan fighting in the war. Her sister is in college majoring in sociology. She got out of the van looking at her new house right next door to a general, his wife and two kids. Melody's father, Colonel Luke Jones looked at her worriedly.

"Melody?" The brown-haired girl looked at her father with her blue eyes.

"Yeah?" she said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Melody looked down at the ground. She had moved to a lot of places while her father was on duty or fighting in Iraq or Afghanistan. But in a few weeks he will be leaving to fight in the war.

"Colonel Jones?" Luke turned around and saw someone who was wearing an army outfit who was mostly likely a general and his son who is in his early twenties and looked like a 2nd lieutenant. "My name is General Kevin Clarke and this is my son, 2nd Lt. Patrick Clarke." _Lieutenant Clarke is very cute..._ she thought. But then she remembered what her father had said about a soldier dating a teenager. If a solider starts dating a teenager, then the person in the army must end it immediately. But when she was living in England, she had found most British soldiers very good-looking. But, that was when she was eleven._  
_

"General...Lieutenant." her father greeted.

"Colonel." Patrick greeted.

"I'm guessing this must be you family." General Clarke said.

"Yes, sir." Melody's dad said while he saluted. "This is my wife, Joyce and my daughter, Melody."

"I thought you had three kids." Patrick said raising an eyebrow.

"My daughter, Carla is at Reed College majoring sociology and my son, Brad is in Afghanistan."

"Oh...I didn't know." Her father smiled but Melody stormed off. She was really close to her brother.

"Was there something I said?" Patrick asked frowning.

"She's really close to her brother." General Clarke nodded in understanding.

"Oh..." Patrick said looking down. "I didn't know."

"It's fine."

"But...welcome to Fort Marshall." General Clarke said.


	2. Dinner at the Clarkes

**One week later...**

Melody and her family were finally getting settled. But, she couldn't stop thinking about Patrick. Something about him wanted Melody to ask him out. But he was a soldier and she was a teenager. Her mom came pass by in her room.

"Melody?" she said to her daughter.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Tomorrow, we are going to have dinner with the Clarkes so wear something nice." Her mom left after that. Melody froze. Dinner with the Clarkes? With Patrick? _Just kill me now. _she thought. Why are they having dinner with Patrick and his family? What the hell was her mom thinking?

"I guess I have to find something to wear for tomorrow." Melody said to herself._ I mean for Patrick. _she thought.

* * *

**At the Clarkes...**

Jackie saw her 22-year-old son in the living room drinking a glass of red wine. She walked up to him and smiled at him.

"Patrick?" she said to her son.

"Yeah?" her son said making eye contact with her.

"What did you think of the Jones'?" Jackie asked. Patrick looked at her speechless. _Well her daughter is beautiful and I think I am in love with her. Even though she is seventeen. _Patrick wanted to say but instead he said,

"I like them." Patrick said. "Melody is nice." Jackie just smiled at them. Her husband came by.

"Morning, honey. Patrick."

"Hi, sweetie." Jackie said kissing her husband on the lips. General Clarke looked at Jackie.

"Did you tell Patrick?" he asked his wife. Patrick just looked at them with confusion.

"Tell me what?" Patrick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Colonel Jones and his family are coming over for dinner tomorrow night." Jackie said. "so I want you to wear something very nice and all dressed up." Patrick sighed.

"Mom, I'm twenty-two. I'm an adult."

"But, you are my son and you live in my house. Under my rules. Understand?" Jackie asked strictly and Patrick nodded.

"Fine." Patrick went up to his room and started looked for something to wear. For Melody. _Colonel Jones will kill me if he finds out I am in love with his daughter. _he thought._  
_

* * *

**The next day at dinner...**

Melody was all dress up wearing a black dress with black heels. She had been wondering what Patrick was going to wear for the dinner tonight. Her family walked to the Clarkes. Mrs. Jones knocked on the door. The door creaked opened and it was General Clarke opened the door.

"Hi, come on in." General Clarke said letting in. Patrick came downstairs wearing a tuxedo. He saw Melody as she took off her jacket. His mouth nearly dropped open and couldn't say anything. _This is going to be a long night. _he thought and he was right it was a long night.


	3. Confessions and the First Date

Patrick was at the Hump Bar. For the past three days, he couldn't stop thinking about Melody. Her hair. Her eyes and her personality. Everything he had loved about her. Gloria Cruz saw him. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Patrick." She said smiling. "what's up?"

"Nothing." Patrick said as he thought about Melody still.

"Did you meet Colonel Jones and his family?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Patrick replied to her. Gloria knew something was wrong.

"Are you, okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not."

"You wanna talk about?" Patrick had told her about his love for Melody.

"Patrick, she's seventeen and you are twenty-two years old in the army. Her father is gonna to kill you."

"I don't care. I love Melody." Gloria saw the seventeen year old. Patrick turned around and saw her. He left but Melody grabbed his hand and kissed him passionately. Patrick was shocked but kissed back. He smiled at her and kissed her again but this time in his car.**  
**

* * *

Patrick got ready for his date with Melody the next day. He was going to take her to an Italian restaurant. He pulled out a jewlery box from his pocket. If you were thinking that he was going to propose, the answer was no. Well, at least not yet. He was going to give her a locket. He smiled to himself but his door knocked. He sighed.

"It's open." he said. The door creaked opened slowly. It was Jackie.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just wondering why are you all dressed up nicely."

"I have a date tonight."

"Who's the girl?" she asked with a smile.

"It's a secret." Patrick said hesitantly. Jackie nodded and left.

* * *

Melody and Patrick were walking to the restaurant. Melody was wearing a blue dress with white heels with the help of Gloria of course. Patrick smiled and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" Melody asked blushing.

"Just cause." Pat said holding hands with her smiling. He leaned over and kissed her again. He pulled her closer to him, carrying her to the restaurant. She started laughing.

"Patrick!" she said laughing. Patrick squeezed her thigh making her feel excited. As they got to the restaurant, they talked a little bit more of themselves. Melody talked about her moving around all of the places. She talked about her family and her great-great grandfather on both sides being in the military. She said she had always wanted a family. Patrick talked about how he wanted to be in the military and he too wanted kids once he was married. It was the perfect first date ever.


	4. Alone With My Soldier

**Three months later...**

For the past three months things have been happy between Melody and Patrick. They had went out everyday for their first two weeks of their relationship. But after that, Jackie had gotten more suspicious by the minute. So, they decided to keep their relationship a secret until they were ready to tell people. Both of their fathers went to Afghanistan to fight in the war. Patrick was staying behind for another three months but it was only so that he could be with Melody. Jackie and Joyce both went to Detroit for a couple of weeks. So Melody had the whole house to herself.

One evening, Melody was home and she was getting bored. She took out her phone and texted Patrick.

**Melody: Hey, sweetie.**

**Patrick: Hey, babe ;)**

**Melody: Are you home?**

**Patrick: ...Yeah...why?**

**Melody: It's lonely at my house. Can I come over?**

**Patrick: Sure. I have a surprise for you.**

**Melody: Okay, I love you.**

**Patrick: I love you more.**

* * *

Melody walked over to Patrick's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and there he was. Patrick Clarke. He smiled and pulled her into the house. He started kissing her passionately. They started to make out more on the couch. That's when the fun began. Patrick picked her up and took her to his parents' room. There were scent candles and flower petals on the floor. Patrick closed the door and pushed her on the bed. They started making out.

"Patrick..." Melody said moaning. She smiled and sighed. She started undress him but Patrick stopped her. Melody pouted.

"Babe...what's wrong?" Patrick asked while stroking her hair.

"You wouldn't let me undress you." Patrick sighed and continued to stroke her hair but rubbed her back slowly.

"Sweetheart, you're only seventeen..." Patrick said to her.

"But..." Patrick hushed her and started kissing her neck.

"But, I wanna undress you first." he said smirking at her. He started making out with her and held her hand tightly. He stopped and smiled at her.

"Your turn." She smiled at him and finished undressing him. He continued kissing her passionately. Melody moaned and smiled at him.

"Patrick..." He started kissing her neck but she stopped him and he looked at her curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"My turn." she said purring. Patrick nodded and Melody kissed his neck. She heard him moaning and she could tell that he was enjoying himself. Melody went down his chest. He smiled happily.

"I love you, Patrick."

"I love you too, Melody."

"Can I spent the night with you?"

"Melody, I don't know..."

"Please?" Melody said begging kissing his neck. Patrick couldn't help it but resist. Then, he agreed to, smiling at her. He pulled the covers and fell asleep into each other's arms.


	5. Getting Caught and Breaking Up

**The next morning...**

Melody was sleeping in the master bedroom with Patrick. She woke up and saw Patrick sleeping next to her. He was smiling and had an arm around her. Melody then heard something downstairs.

"Patrick!" It was Jackie. Melody tried to wake him up. Patrick woke up by her shaking and heard his mom.

"My mom was suppose to be in Detroit. What is she doing back here?" he asked in a panic. Just the door creaked open and there she was. Jackie.

"Aww...damnit!"

"Patrick Jonathan Clarke!"

"Mom, please..."

"Downstairs both of you...now!" Patrick and Melody both got dressed and went downstairs.

"Patrick, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Mom..."

"Is she...is..." Patrick nodded before she could finish asking her question.

"Yes, she's the girl. I have been secretly seeing her." he said not knowing how Jackie will now take it. Jackie just smiled and nodded.

"Pat, do you really love her?" Jackie asked her son. Patrick took Melody's hand and nodded.

"Yes..."

"I don't want you seeing her anymore." Jackie lead Melody to the door. As she came home, she went to her room crying.

* * *

Patrick walked in the living room having an argument with Jackie about Melody. He had the eyes of anger.

"How the hell could you?" Patrick yelled.

"Patrick, she's a teenager! You're twenty-two!" she yelled.

"I can take care of myself."

"You're not capable of dating someone who is younger than you."

"I don't care! I love her!"

"Patrick..."

"No, listen. I love her and I'm going to see her." The phone rang an hour later and it was Colonel Jones. Jackie had called him about the relationship. He wasn't allowed to see Melody anymore and he was being deployed only so that he couldn't see Melody anymore.

"You happy now?" Patrick said glaring at his mother. He went upstairs slamming his door and cried. _I love you, Melody._


	6. Pregnant With A Soldier's Child

**Two weeks later...**

Melody wasn't feeling well lately. Her mom was still disappointed about her relationship with Patrick. But lately she felt sorry for her daughter. She knew that Melody couldn't stop thinking about Patrick. He was now on duty away in Afghanistan. But she also knew that Melody did sleep with Patrick and knew she wasn't feeling well. She took her to the doctor. Denise Sherwood asked her a few questions. Then, she said to her,

"Melody...I need you to take a pregnancy test." Denise gave her a test. Melody took the test and gave it back to Denise.

"I'll be back with the results."

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

Denise came back and said to Melody and her mom,

"Melody, you are indeed pregnant." Denise said and Melody started crying. Her mom left the room saying she didn't want to do anything with her.

"Melody...Melody...who is the father?" Denise asked the seventeen-year-old.

"It's Patrick...Patrick Clarke." Denise was shocked and she didn't expect her to say that she was pregnant with a soldier's child. Melody left and went to the Hump Bar to get help from Holly and Gloria.

* * *

**At the Hump Bar...**

Melody was drinking four glasses of water as Gloria and Holly were closing. The girls sat down at a table and Melody had told them that she had slept with Patrick. She told him how Jackie caught them and most importantly...that she was pregnant with his child and her mom didn't want to do anything with her. Holly left feeling uncomfortable but Gloria stayed with her.

"Have you told Patrick?" Gloria asked but Melody shaked her head no. "Why not?"

"I'm scared that he might not love me anymore." the seventeen-year-old said. Gloria hugged her tightly.

"You can stay with me and I'll tell Patrick for you." Melody nodded.

* * *

**At Gloria's Place...**

Melody put her stuff on the couch. Gloria went to the phone and called Patrick who was at Afghanistan. The phone picked up and she heard Patrick's voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Patrick."

_"Gloria? Why are you calling?"_

"It's...it's about Melody." Patrick paused when he heard the seventeen-year-old's name.

_"What about her? Is she alright?"_

"She's pregnant. She found out this morning."

_"Why isn't she telling me?"_

"She's afraid that you don't love her anymore."

_"I still do. Even if we're not together anymore, I still love her. I'll support her no matter what."_

"Okay."

_"Can I talk to her?" _Gloria looked at her and saw her sleeping on the couch.

"She's sleeping right now. She's staying with me." Patrick was confused but he didn't know until Gloria said,

"Her mom kicked her out."

_"Okay...I have to go. But could you tell Melody what I said?"_

"Sure." Gloria said looking at her smiling. "I know she'll be happy."


	7. Patrick Comes Home

Melody was at the Hump Bar and she was all sad for an unknown reason. But, she was happy that her ex-soldier boyfriend still loved her. She had gotten a call from her father and he said that him, her brother and sister will be there for her no matter. But, Colonel Jones was still giving Patrick the silent treatment. But, Patrick had loved Melody with all his heart. It was unknown to Melody that 2nd Lieutenant Patrick Jonathan Clarke was coming home from Afghanistan to be with Melody and the baby. Gloria noticed that Melody had her head on the table. Holly noticed it too. Holly walked over to Gloria and said to her,

"What's wrong with Melody?" Holly asked.

"I don't know." Gloria said.

"Does she know that you-know-who coming back home?"

"I want it to be a surprise, Holly." Gloria said but noticed Holly was crossing her arms not believing her one bit. Gloria sighed and smiled.

"Alright, it was Patrick's idea. He wants to surprise Melody once he comes home."

"She's going to be happy." Just then, Gloria had realized something. Jackie. What would she say about Patrick coming back? Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Holly said and she went to the phone. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Holly, it's Patrick._"

"Patrick, how's Tim doing?" Holly asked about Tim, her soldier husband.

_"Doing fine. Hey, can I tell you something?"_

"Sure..."

_"When I'm coming back...I want to buy an apartment for me, Melody and the baby."_

"Patrick, are you sure?"

_"Yes."_

"Why so soon?"

_"I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

"Oh..." Holly said in a shocked voice. Patrick was going to ask Melody for hand in marriage.

_"Holly? Holly? Are you still there?"_

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. I zoned out a bit. When are you coming home?"

_"In a few days." _Patrick answered.

"Melody is gonna be so happy to see you."

_"Yeah, I know. Listen, I have to go now. Tell Melody I love her. Bye."_

"Sure. Bye." The call ended and Holly smiled walking over to Gloria.

"Who was that?" Gloria asked her friend.

"Patrick."

"And?" Holly explained to her about the apartment and the proposal. Gloria was as shocked as Holly was.

"Why is he proposing so soon? She's only a teenager." Gloria whispered to Holly.

"I just know how much he means to her." Gloria just smiled at her.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Melody was being blindfolded for no reason. Well, Gloria and Holly had a reason for her to be blindfolded. They went to Patrick's brand new apartment and he was sitting on the couch waiting for the love of his life to be with him.

"Gloria, why are you blindfolding me?" Melody asked happily and she laughed.

"Just calm down, Melody." She took it off and Melody saw Patrick.

"Miss me?" Melody cried and Patrick held her tightly. "I missed you...so much."

"I thought you were in Afghanistan."

"I'm here. I wanted to come home to be with you and the baby." Patrick said as he stroked her hair. He started kissing her passionately.

"I'm gonna go." Gloria said and left the door so Patrick and Melody can have some alone time.

"I love you." Melody said.

"I love you more." Just then the door knocked. Patrick sighed and opened it. It was...Jackie.

"Mom?" Patrick asked.


	8. Patrick's Nightmare

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Patrick asked in shock.

"I heard you were coming home to be with Melody and the baby." Jackie said to her son.

"Yeah...so?"

"If you wanna be with her, I'll let you and I approve." Patrick and Melody both smiled, "I just needed some time to think about this." Patrick nodded and put an arm around Melody. Jackie left and Patrick kissed her forehead.

"I'll order pizza for dinner." Patrick said smiling at Melody kissing her forehead. He went to the phone and order pizza.

"Melody, what kind of pizza do you want?" he asked.

"Surprise me." Melody said smiling. Five minutes later, Patrick hung up and sat down on the couch with Melody. Patrick looked down and smiled at her. He kissed her passionately.

"Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy about being a dad?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Melody looked down but Patrick lifted her chin. "Hey...hey. I still love you and I always will." Patirck kissed her forehead. The door knocked and Patrick got up. He opened the door and the pizza guy was there.

"Hi, did you order the Hawaiian pizza with mushrooms?" the pizza guy asked.

"Yeah." Patrick said.

"That would be $15.23." Patrick gave him the money and the pizza guy left. Melody and Patrick started eating it.

* * *

As they finished, Patrick carried Melody to their new room. Patrick laid her down and Melody smiled at him. Patrick smiled back.

"I'm gonna go shower." Patrick said kissing her softly. He went to the shower as Melody got into her nightgown. She got into bed waiting for Patrick to come to bed with her. Patrick walked in without a shirt on. Melody just stared at him unable to speak.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked laughing.

"Yeah..."

"I did this for you." he said talking about him being shirtless for Melody. She was yawning ready to go to bed. Patrick laughed.

"Tired?" Melody nodded. Patrick went to the bed and smiled. He kissed her forehead and they went to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later were pretty quiet so far for Melody and Patrick's first night of living together. Not until Patrick was having trouble sleeping clearly having a nightmare.

_**In Patrick's nightmare:**_

_"Patrick..." said a pregnant Melody, "don't leave me."_

_"Melody, I won't. I pronise." Melody was loosing blood clearly dying._

_"Patrick..." Melody said crying. "Patrick..." Melody was dying...from childbirth._

_"Melody.." Melody then closed her eyes and Patrick started crying._

**_End of Patrick's nightmare_**

Patrick woke up startled looking at Melody who was sleeping peacefully. Patrick smiled sadly. _It's just a nightmare. I don't wanna loose her, _Patrick thought. He went to the bathroom and started crying softly. For Melody.


	9. Patrick's Confession

**Three and a half months later...**

For three and a half months, Melody was getting pretty annoyed with Patrick. That was because of her pregnancy. Melody had a doctor's appointment one morning. Patrick was with her and was waiting for Denise in the waiting room. Patrick kissed her hair and smiled. He was happy that he was going to be a father in almost five months. Just then a nurse who was not Denise called Melody's name.

"Melody Jones." the nurse said. Melody and Patrick walked into one of the rooms with the nurse. Denise came in and smiled.

"Melody, how are you feeling?"

"Fat," the seventeen year old said pouting. Patrick held her hand.

"You're just pregnant." Patrick said. Denise smiled and nodded.

"He's right." Patrick stick his tongue out and Melody hit him.

"Guys, are you ready?" Denise asked.

"Yes." they both said in unison.

"Let me take your blood pressure, Melody." Denise said and she did so. "123 over 75."

"Is that good?" Patrick asked.

"For pregnant women, yes." Denise said smiling. Patrick smiled back kissing Melody's forehead. Denise then checked the baby's heartbeat with her stethoscope. She looked up smiling.

"You and the baby are doing fine."

"That's good." Melody said with relief.

"Do you want an ultrasound? To find out if you're having a boy or a girl." Denise said.

"Yes." they both said. They took the ultrasound and saw their baby.

"That's our kid?" Patrick asked.

"There she is." Denise said. Patrick looked at her.

"I'm having a girl." Patrick said but he left. Denise followed him.

"Patrick?"

"What?" he said looking up.

"Aren't you happy?" Patrick nodded.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?" Patrick broke down crying and told her about the nightmares he kept on having of Melody dying in childbirth.

"Patrick, why didn't you say anything?" Denise asked.

"I don't want to lose her."

"Did you tell her?"

"No..."

"Do you think you should?"

"I don't know."

"Patrick, you need to."

"I will. But, I don't know when..."

"How about?" Patrick nodded and he went over to Melody. He told her everything and he broke down crying more.

"Patrick, why didn't you tell me?" Melody asked.

"I was afraid I might lose you." Melody hugged him.

"You won't." Patrick laid his head on her shoulder.


	10. Patrick's Proposal

**Three weeks later...**

Patrick was getting for his date with Melody. It was the day that he was going to propose to his pregnant girlfriend. He walked into their room and saw Melody not dressed.

"You do know that you're suppose to get dressed?" Melody just looked down on the ground. Patrick just looked at her and he sat down next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her. "Melody, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Baby? Tell me."

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?" She looked at her pregnant belly worrying that people would just look at her. Patrick looked at her in understanding. He pulled her hair back and noticed tears were flowing down her face.

"You are going to be fine, baby. I promise no one will look at you differently."

"What if they will?" she questioned with concern.

"They won't." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll get dressed." Melody said smiling. Patrick helped her up and Melody went to change.

* * *

Melody and Patrick were at a Chinese restaurant. People noticed her pregnant belly and some of them were men in late teens to early twenties. Patrick gave them glares and they stopped immediately. Patrick had sighed wanting to propose to her right now. But he honestly didn't want to do it in a restaurant whee people were going to judge his girlfriend being pregnant.

The waiter came with their check and Patrick took Melody back to his car and drove her to the park. As soon as they got there, Patrick took Melody's hand. They looked at the stars and then Patrick got down on one knee.

"Melody Katherine Jones, I love you and the buddle of joy. There is no one else in this world that I have fallen in love with. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" Melody said. Patrick slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately knowing he couldn't be any happier.


	11. What's In a Name?

**Two months later...**

Melody was lying in bed with a notepad and a pencil. She was writing names down until Patrick came home from reformations at the military base. Last month was her baby shower and she gotten little girl stuff since she was going to have a baby girl. She heard the door open hoping it was her fiancé.

"Patrick? Is that you?" Melody yelled.

"Yep! I'm home, baby." Patrick came into their room and kissed her forehead. He looked at what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Patrick asked her.

"Writing down what to name our baby girl." Patrick placed his hand on her pregnant belly and felt his daughter kicked. He smiled widely and kissed his fiancée passionately.

"I'm going to shower. I'll be right back." he said. Twenty minutes later, he got into bed with Melody. She put her notepad down and turned off the light. They fell asleep and Melody woke up.

"Patrick?" she asked him.

"What?" Patrick asked while he was sleeping.

"What do you wanna name our daughter?"

"Can we talk about this in morning?" Patrick asked her.

"Will you answer me, please?" Melody stroked his muscular arm kissing him passionately.

"Natalie."

"Really?" Patrick woke up and kissed her pregnant belly.

"What about you?" Patrick asked when he went up to her neck.

"Harper."

"Melody, we will talk about more names in the morning. I promise." With that they had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short but one more chapter will be on and then there will be a sequel. So, don't worry. The next one will be about Patrick and Melody's daughter growing up for the the first five years of her life.**


	12. Welcome Katelyn Rose Clarke

**Four months later...**

Melody was already nine months pregnant which meant her baby was due but she was a week and a half late. She was with Patrick and she had an idea on how to induce labor. Patrick was watching sports on TV. She walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Patrick, I need you to have sex with me right now."

"WHAT?!" Melody had a feeling that would happen. Patrick was shocked. The seventeen year old who was already nine months pregnant. Why would she want to have sex with him when she was going to have a baby soon?

"No."

"Patrick-"

"I said no!"

"I can't believe you!" Melody said. She started crying. Patrick tried to reach for her and she went upstairs.

"Melody, I'm sorry." The seventeen year old closed their door and locked it. She collapsed on her bed and started crying. Patrick continued to knock on the door.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone." Patrick sighed and went downstairs.

* * *

**That night...**

Patrick was sleeping on the living room couch while Melody was in their bed not until she felt something happening. She was breathing heavily and started screaming for him.

"Patrick! PATRICK!" He woke up by her screaming. He got up and rushed to their room. He opened the door and went to her side.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke." Patrick got her up and packed. He took her to the hospital and called her father, his parents, Holly, Gloria and his friends from the army.

* * *

**At the hospital...**

Patrick and Melody were lying in the hospital bed and she was breathing in and out. One of the contractions started coming and she breathed with Patrick's help. Denise came in and went up to her.

"How are you doing?"

"Painful...how many centimeters am I? Seven?" she asked hopefully to give birth to her baby girl.

"Two." Patrick was shocked and annoyed that their daughter won't come to the world.

"Only two?!" Melody just glared at him.

"What?"

"SHUT UP!" she said and Patrick did. Melody felt another contraction coming and Patrick was there with her.

"Patrick...

"I'm here, baby. Just breathe."

* * *

**Twenty one and a half hours later...**

Melody was still not giving birth. Not until Denise came in, she walked up to her and Patrick. She smiled at them and nodded.

"Twenty one and a half hours. You're a strong girl." Denise said. A nurse whose named was Zach just looked at her. He was about late teens to early twenties with brown hair and green eyes not to mention he was about her fiancé's height.

"Is she ready?" Denise asked Zach.

"Yes, she is. Fully dilated." Patrick and Melody were both anixous.

"Melody, I'm going to have you push."

"Okay..."

"One...two...three. PUSH!" Melody pushed and accidentally hit Patrick in the back of the head making him hit the bed and fell down.

"Are you okay, Patrick?" she asked her soldier. Patrick got up and rubbed his forehead.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Melody, I need you to push again."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can." Patrick said. "Do it for me."

"Okay."

"One...two...three." Melody pushed again.

"I can see her." Denise said. After a couple of pushes later, a baby cried. Patrick looked up and smiled. Melody was crying with joy. Denise cleaned up their baby girl and gave her to them. Patrick then started crying happily holding his baby girl. Just then her father, his parents, Holly, Gloria, a few of his army friends came in. One by one they held the little girl.

"Do we have a name yet?" Denise asked.

"No not yet." Patrick said.

"Then we will call her Baby Girl Clarke." With that she had walked off.

"What do you wanna name her?" Melody asked.

"Grace?"

"I don't like it...Delilah."

"Too biblical. How about Ella?"

"Too...well...no. Rachel?"

"Alice?"

"Monica?"

"Now you're just naming the characters from _Friends_." Patrick retorted. Their friends and family couldn't help but laugh.

"Elizabeth?"

"Too royal." Patrick disagreed.

"Wanda."

"Hell no."

"Not in front of her."

"Hanna?"

"No...Edith?"

"So 20th century. Harper?"

"No. Ariel?"

"I'm not naming my daughter after a Disney character. How about Camille?"

"Too slutty. Mackenzie?"

"No...Judy?" Melody shook her head then a name came to her. A name she had always liked since she was twelve.

"How about Katelyn?"

"Alright." Patrick said."

"It suits her." Gloria said in agreement.

"Katelyn Rose Clarke." Melody said and Patrick smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Katelyn." Patrick said and he smiled happily.


End file.
